harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Travers
Travers is a Death Eater who participated in both the First and Second Wizarding Wars. He is described as a tall, thin wizard with a crown of bushy grey hair and a cool voice. Biography Before 1997 During the First Wizarding War, Travers murdered the family of Marlene McKinnon, according to Igor Karkaroff. He was sentenced to Azkaban for this crime''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, but escaped during the mass breakout in 1996. Second Wizarding War In the summer of 1997, Travers participated in the Battle over Little Whinging, pursuing Hermione Granger, who was disguised as Harry Potter, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who cursed himHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 5. When Lord Voldemort gained control of the Ministry of Magic soon after, Travers may have begun to work there, as Dolores Umbridge believed that Mafalda Hopkirk — who was actually Hermione Granger in disguise by use of Polyjuice Potion — had been sent to record-keep for her by Travers''Deathly Hallows, Ch. 13. Thus, he may have been involved with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. In early 1998, Travers and Selwyn came to Xenophilius Lovegood's home because he claimed, truthfully, that Harry Potter was there. After Harry and his friends escaped, Travers and Selwyn presumably arrested Xenophilius.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 21 Later that year, Travers met Hermione Granger, disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange, and went into Gringotts with her, where he expressed disdain towards Muggle-born beggars as well as goblins. Harry placed him under the Imperius Curse to facilitate their breaking in to the Lestrange Vault, and sent Travers off to hide.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 26 During the Battle of Hogwarts, Travers was seen fighting Parvati Patil. He was distracted while battling and was stunned by Patil.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 32 After Voldemort's defeat, he was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban once more. Etymology Travers is an English and French surname that described a man who lived near a bridge or ford, or occasionally as an occupational name for the collector of tolls at such a location. It is derived from the Old French verb traverser, meaning "to cross"Behind the Name: French Surnames. Behind the scenes *Tav MacDougall has said that he played Travers in the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix filmSee Forum:Unknown Death Eaters.. Neville Longbottom is shown placing a Full Body-Bind Curse on him. However, Travers is not shown to have participated in the novel version of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. *Both times Travers encountered Hermione Granger, she was disguised as someone else by way of Polyjuice Potion — first as Harry Potter during the Battle over Little Whinging, and later as Bellatrix Lestrange when breaking into Gringotts. Also, Dolores Umbridge wanted him to send Mafalda Hopkirk to record-keep for her in 1997, when Hermione was disguised as Mafalda with Polyjuice. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Males Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Murderers Category:Wizards